My Guardian, My Angel
by Oh Baby
Summary: In Heaven, Naruto is assigned to be Uchiha Sasuke's guardian. When he looks in the matchmaker's book and sees who his charge's soul mate is, what will he do? On top of it all, no one in the afterlife is who they seem. SasuNaru, ShikaTema, ItaDei
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** It's called "fan fiction" for a reason.

**Warnings**: OOCness, possibly language.

**Note: **This is the prologue, designed for informational purposes only. If you read the rest of the story, but skip the prologue, you'll be _hella_ confused.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

My Guardian, My Angel

_**(Prologue)**_

* * *

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

Whether we realize it or not, we all think about it at some point or another, some more than others. Many are barely fazed by the question. Many are completely baffled by the concept.

What happens to us when we die?

There are many things that people believe. Some say we go to either a place called _Heaven _or another place called _Hell._ Some say we come back to the earth in another body. Some even say our souls are left to wander the earth aimlessly. In a way, all of these theories are rather close to the truth.

Yes, that's right. I, Uzumaki Naruto know what happens after death.

How, you ask? So what _does _happen, you ask?

I'll tell you.

For starters, I know because I'm dead.

When you die, you're sent to a place called Heaven – though it's not like you think it is. When you reach Heaven, you are assigned a baby child to watch over. You will keep this child safe throughout their entire life without them knowing of your existence. You are this person's guardian. If you keep them alive until they are supposed to die, you are sent back to earth in a new body, losing all of your previous memories of guardianship.

If, however, your charge dies before their pre-set life span is up, you are sent to Hell, to live amongst the demons.

There_ have, _however, been odd exceptions to many of the rules of the afterlife. For example, when I was alive, my guardian was a demon named Kyuubi. Though she is a demon, she is a guardian and an inhabitant of Heaven, not Hell. This is because she was caught performing kind acts in Hell, and was exiled. It seems silly to me, but in Hell, that's a serious crime. Since she is a demon, she was not sent to earth when I died, so now I'm able to talk to her all the time. She's like a mother to me.

In Heaven, being a guardian is not the only job. There is a matchmaker, three fates, the master of death, as well as many other positions.

The matchmaker's name is Tsunade, or as I call her, baa-chan. She has this book in which she has written the match for every single person on the planet earth, and the date on which they are destined to meet. She won't let anyone see the book though, the old hag.

The three fates are Ino, Tenten and Sakura-chan. I used to have a huge crush on Sakura-chan, but she threatened to weave something bad into my charge's fate if I didn't lay off, so I did. As far as I know, Tenten is pretty cool, and Ino is alright, but I don't know them as well as I do Sakura-chan.

The master of death is Gaara. He's too serious for his own good. I told him that he needed to lighten up, and he just narrowed his eyes and threatened to kill anyone and everyone I ever cared about if I didn't shut up. Yeah, he _really _needs to lighten up.

That's as much as you need to know for now, so let's move on to the present, shall we?

* * *

(Narrator P.O.V.)

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan! Can't you just get the book for me?"

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes at her pouting friend. "No Naruto, that would go against too many rules. The only people that are allowed to see that book are us fates and Tsunade-sama, herself. No exceptions!"

The blond whimpered. "But I want to see who my charge is going to end up with!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. That boy was taking too much of a liking to his charge. It wasn't healthy to get attached to your charge, because once they were dead, you would never, ever see them again. It was especially bad to meddle in your charge's personal business.

"It's none of your business who he's going to fall in love with. Now go make sure he isn't killing himself or something, baka!"

Naruto scowled and trudged away despondently. He was clearly unhappy that his friend wouldn't help him, but he was not to worry – he had a perfect plan.

* * *

The mischievous blond crept into Tsunade's office, making sure not to make a single noise. He didn't want to wake the sleeping matchmaker. Boy, she would be _pissed._ Especially if she knew what he was up to.

Carefully, he lifted her arms up from where they were draped over her book of matches.

"Come to papa," he whispered softly to himself, excitedly. Finally he'd find out. Seriously, who ever said curiosity killed the cat?

He smoothly swiped the book out from under her, and replaced it with a large throw pillow. He grinned widely, before escaping swiftly to the safety of his bedroom.

He reached his room in seconds, due to his God-like speed, and he jumped onto his bed, before opening the book, and flipping to the "U" section.

"Ubiro Karin… Uboma Fuuma… Uchiha Itachi…" he mumbled aloud, skimming the names written neatly in neat script. "Ah! There it is. Uchiha, Sasuke."

For some reason, the name was written in different handwriting then the rest of the book, but the thought didn't even process in the Naruto's head, seeing as he usually had a one-track mind, and at this particular moment, he refused to be distracted. Using his finger as a pointer, he traced the line that lead from his charge's name to his charge's match. He froze when he reached the name of his charge's soul mate.

"_Uzumaki Naruto_?!"

**

* * *

A/N:**

**Er, not my fault. Plot bunny. I tried to kill it, but it didn't work. Thus, this story was born. I'll probably be able to update tomorrow. If not, I don't know when. Soon, though.**

**Forgive me for the boringness. It's just the prologue. It's mainly explaining stuff.**

**Eh, whatever. REVIEW.**

**Ja.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** It's called "fan fiction" for a reason.

**Warnings:** OOCness, possibly language. It's rated T only to be safe at this point.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

My Guardian, My Angel

**_(Chapter One)_**

* * *

Rubbing his eyes warily, he walked towards the stone bridge. As he stepped onto the walkway, he began to hear loud whispers, saying, "This is where they found them…" 

"The body…"

"The bones…"

"The remains…"

He squeezed his eyes shut, and covered his ears. He felt as if there was someone shoving an awl through his skull. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground, sobbing. He held his ears tighter, but the voices didn't falter.

"He's dead," a darker voice said, before an ear-splitting scream pierced the air. He was weeping now. Where were the voices coming from if there was no one else around, and why were they making him feel this way?

Suddenly, he found himself in an old, decaying tower. _"How did I get here?" _he wondered. He looked around, afraid and confused. That's when he spotted a blond boy curled up in a corner shivering. His clothes were ragged and he was covered in dirt. He looked as if he had been beat up pretty bad. He looked up, sensing someone else's presence.

His cerulean eyes widened. "Sasuke? What are you doing here? You're… you're not dead, are you?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Who are you, and why do you know my name?"

The blond boy bit his lip, and his eyes began to glow a faint red color. His tone was urgent when he said, "Get out of here, Sasuke. Get out of here, _now."_

The raven narrowed his eyes. "What do you---?"

Before he was able to finish, he realized that he was no longer standing in front of the blond stranger, but was in the middle of what seemed to be the ruins of a village. He looked around, wondering how he was able to get from one strange place to another so quickly, and noticed a mountain with six faces carved into it. The village looked as if it had been destroyed and abandoned hundreds of years ago.

Sasuke kept walking until he reached a small church. He walked in cautiously, having no idea what he would see in the ghost village.

He could not believe his eyes; what he saw in front of him was a funeral service. No ordinary funeral service, however, seeing as the boy in the coffin was sitting upright and crying, and the pews of the church were full of skeletons, not people.

When the blond boy looked up, Sasuke realized that he was the boy from the tower.

"Why are you here, Sasuke? Do you even know, or is Itachi doing to you what he is doing to me?"

Sasuke looked as if he had just been slapped. "You know Itachi, my brother?"

The blond boy nodded, and said simply, "72 hours, Sasuke. Just 72 hours."

Sasuke stared at the boy as his body became transparent, before disappearing all together.

* * *

Sasuke jolted awake. "_That was a very vivid dream,"_ he thought to himself. _"I wonder what it meant."_

Slowly getting up, he realized that he had fallen asleep the night before on his couch, still wearing his daytime clothes.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up. You're so troublesome," a dark brown-haired boy said lazily.

The raven glared. "It better not be a weekday, Shikamaru, because if it is, and you didn't wake me up, I will strangle you with my bare hands."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Relax, Sasuke, it's Saturday. Get that icicle out of your ass."

The Uchiha glared harder, wishing he could burn holes through his roommate's head just by glaring. He got up to get himself something small to eat for breakfast.

"So icicle-ass, did you have an unhappy dream? You looked as if you were being beaten."

Sasuke shook his head. "It wasn't really that bad. It was weirderthan anything, though. Really vivid, too. I can still remember every single aspect of it."

"You should go see Temari. She could tell you what it means."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Shikamaru's girlfriend was supposedly a psychic. She believes that after her brothers died, she became able to talk to spirits and read futures and dreams. She also says she can remember all of her past lives. Needless to say, she's an odd person.

However, Sasuke didn't have anything to do that day, and Temari's predictions always _did _entertain him.

"Fine, I'll go see her, but you're coming with me. I don't want her to eat me."

Shikamaru looked indignant. "Just because my last girlfriend was a cannibal, doesn't mean my current one is, too!"

"…"

"What?"

* * *

"Temari, I just want you to interpret my dream, that's it!" 

The blonde girl pouted. "But Sasuke-kun, I want to read your future! Please? You have nothing better to do!"

Sasuke sighed in defeat, deciding that he'd rather have his future read than be eaten by a crazy 21 year old psychic-in-training.

"Ready for tarot cards, Sasuke?" Temari asked, excitedly. She loved to read tarot cards.

The raven rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

"Alright, Sasuke, we'll do a star spread. This is the spread for emotional issues. Number one represents feelings, number two represents influences, number three represents emotional block, number four represents expectations and number five represents most likely outcome."

He nodded and looked at Temari, waiting for her to continue. She handed him the deck, and he began to shuffle. When he finished, he handed her the deck. While the cards were transferring from his hands to hers, one card fell to the ground.

"_La Mort_. Upright. It is the beginning of a new life. Major changes. Complete change of circumstances. Sasuke, this card is the most significant in the deck for you."

Sasuke paled. Why death? Even though it didn't necessarily mean _death _it still wasn't the most pleasant of things.

"Let's continue." Temari drew the 5 cards from the top of the deck with her left hand, and laid them out in a star shape. Beginning with the top card, she said, "Number One:_ Le Diable. _Reversed. Abuse of authority. Greed. True evil.

"Number Two: _Le Mat._ Upright. Beginnings of journeys which could be mental, physical or spiritual. Important decisions to be made.

"Number Three: _L'Hermite. _Reversed. Refusal of counsel or assistance. Isolation from others.

"Number Four: _L'Etoile. _Upright. Fresh hope. Renewal. Your old wounds will heal. Vigour and confidence. Protection.

"Lastly, Number Five: _Le Soleil. _Upright. Contentment and happiness. Mental, physical and spiritual vitality. Joy and happiness."

Sasuke nodded dumbly pretending he knew what she was saying. His future seemed rather… complicated.

"Can you interpret my dream now? I let you read my future."

The blonde girl nodded. "Sure. Tell me _everything._"

When Sasuke finished telling Temari about his dream, she was speechless.

"So what do you think it means?" Sasuke asked, rather obliviously. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Your dreams are troublesome, icicle-ass."

The raven glared. "I didn't ask you, I asked _Temari._" He turned his attention to the psychic. "So?"

She waited a moment before speaking, sounding out her words carefully, as if she were speaking to someone who only spoke a foreign language. "Did the boy have three whisker-like scars on each cheek?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Y-yeah, how did you know?"

Temari closed her eyes and sighed. "Ah, Naruto… I didn't think he was dead."

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, genuinely curious.

She nodded. "Your guardian, and…" she gritted her teeth. This would definitely be troublesome, as Shikamaru might put it. "…your match."

**

* * *

A/N: **

**To make some things clearer:**

_**La Mort: **_**Death.**

_**Le Diable**_**: The Devil.**

_**Le**__** Mat**_**: The fool.**

_**L'Hermite**_**: The hermit.**

_**L'Etoile**_**: The star.**

_**Le Soleil**_**: The sun.**

**K, now that that's cleared up, I can rant a bit.**

**GAH. I don't know that much about tarot cards, so don't maim me, please. I'm going from what I remember from my aunt, which isn't all that much.**

**I'm not really happy with this chappie, but eh, what can ya do?**

**REVIEW.**

**Ja.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's called "fan fiction" for a reason.

Warnings: OOC, T for language.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Speaking in dream"_

My Guardian, My Angel

* * *

Sasuke wondered what exactly she meant when she said 'match'. What was that supposed to mean? She was always confusing anyway, so he didn't think much of it.

It was late, probably around midnight. He was still lying awake in bed, afraid of sleep and what it might bring. He didn't want to have to experience another dream like that. He felt bad for the boy in his dreams – Naruto, did Temari say? – and he didn't want to see him again.

The dark-haired man groaned and rolled over onto his side. "Think happy thoughts,"he told himself. He searched his mind for something at least mildly happy, but his train of thought was interrupted by a voice from the room across from his.

"God damn it, icicle-ass, I don't care if you can't sleep, shut up and let _me _sleep. You're so troublesome."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his roommate's irritability and covered his face with his pillow. He knew he had to sleep some time, and now seemed as good a time as any.

* * *

"_Shit," _Naruto thought, pacing. _"Shit, shit, _shit_!"_

This couldn't be right. Itachi was altering his dreams. His _and _Sasuke's.

He had a perfectly good reason to be after Naruto, of course. He held a terrible grudge against Kyuubi for her acts, and Naruto had defended her. This pissed Itachi off royally, and before he returned to Hell, he vowed to destroy the blond.

But why would he be after his little brother?

He realized then that his charge had fallen asleep, so he returned to his job, deciding that tonight he had to protect Sasuke in his dreams.

* * *

"_A-aniki, why? Why did you do this? Why did you kill mother and father?"_

"_Otouto… do you know why you are so weak? Why our family is so weak?"_

_The young boy cowered in the corner, trembling. Why was his brother doing this? His brother was such a good man, he would never do this! This couldn't be real…_

_His brother now had him pinned up against the wall by his neck. The red-eyed man leaned forward and whispered into his little brother's ear, "It's because… you lack hatred. All of you."_

_The smaller boy sobbed. "Aniki, don't..."_

"_This hideous body is a bothersome restraint, and this world is unworthy."_

_He dropped his little brother and plunged his sword through his own heart._

_The small boy's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around himself as he fell to the ground in shock. He couldn't believe that within thirty minutes, he had lost everyone dear to him._

"_Sasuke…"_

_The boy looked up, wishing it was his brother that had said his name. The boy that _had _said his name gave him a wan smile, and whispered, "Don't worry, Sasuke. Come here."_

_Unsure of what to do, he did what he was told, and limped over to where the older boy was sitting, and crawled onto his lap, curling up into fetal position._

"_I'm with you, Sasuke, don't be scared."_

"_Naruto…?"_

_The blond boy looked shocked for a moment. How did Sasuke know his name?_

"_Y-yes, Sasuke?"_

"_Why is he doing this to us?_

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a jolt. Panting, he wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He had dreamt about how his family had died. But the blond… he hadn't been there that night. He had, however, been in his dream the previous night. Cerulean eyes, tanned skin, golden-blond hair, and three whisker-like scars on each cheek.

'_Naruto…'_

He _knew _him. He hadn't before, but now, not only did he know him, he could have _sworn _they were close. But how? If he had met him, he would remember; Uchihas had good memories.

Better yet, how did _Temari _know him?

Rolling out of bed, he thought, _'I'll see Temari today. I need some answers.'_

* * *

"Temari! Oi, TEMARI! Teeemaa-"

"What the fuck do you want, you loud-ass intruder?!"

Naruto quickly shut his mouth at the sound of a woman screaming at him from the back room, and made his way inside. He poked his head around the corner before entering, and caught a glimpse of a much older version of his sandy-haired, green-eyed friend.

"Temari!" Naruto exclaimed jovially. "It's been ten years! How's it goin'?"

The woman was dumb-struck. Her childhood best friend who had been missing for ten years, whom she had assumed was dead (though he was somehow the match of her boyfriend's roommate) had just appeared in the doorway of her small workplace, acting as if nothing had happened.(1)

Not knowing exactly what to say, Temari asked the first question that came to her mind: "So, are you dead or what?"

* * *

A/N:

(1) Long, confusing run-on. Sorry.

Let's pretend it hasn't been a year and a half since I last updated, shall we?

Been busy, is all. High school sucks. Don't stay in school, kids. Drop out. As soon as possible.

Anyways, this chapter was rushed. I came home today with poetry on my mind mostly because some guy handed me a poem he wrote for me today, and I also had last period English and I have long lab period English tomorrow, so writing was all I could think about. Well, I sat down at my internet-less computer, ready to turn on my iTunes and head over to my bed to sit down and do homework, when I got distracted and started writing a new chapter of a story I haven't even thought about for more than a year. Maybe I'll update this more now.

Tl;dr: I'm back.

Review if you are feeling up to it. :)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Warnings: OOC, possible language, maybe spoilers.

My Guardian, My Angel

* * *

"So, are you dead or what?"

Naruto stood flabbergasted. He knew Temari was a prophet, but he didn't think… well, that was just it. He didn't think. Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, he laughingly replied, "How'd you guess?"

Ignoring Naruto's inquiry, Temari massaged her temples. "You're in the middle of a really big mess, Naruto. I don't know where you've been the past ten years or what you've been doing, but you screwed up. Big time."

Naruto sat down in the chair across from Temari that he'd been eyeing since he'd entered the room. Suddenly more solemn, he asked, "What do you know?"

"Enough to know that you're messing with Sasuke for some reason. Why would you do that, Naruto? He's confused; you're hurting him!"

His face turned red as he shouted angrily, "I would never hurt him! Especially not intentionally. Don't you dare tell someone they're harming their charge. I don't want to go to hell!"

Temari pursed her lips. "Tell me everything."

* * *

"I'm getting tired Tsunade-chan. Having to do this job for so long really runs a person down, you know?"

"That is true, Kami-sama. You are not considering retiring, are you? I thought you had not chosen an heir."

"Have you forgotten? I chose my son as my heir the moment he was born."

"But sir, he's half mortal! He can't – "

"Surely you realize that I can change that, darling. I only kept him the way he is to protect him. If anyone – even he, himself – knew he was my son, he could be in danger. If I were to simply rid him of his mortal half, that would still not remove the threat. However, if I transferred all of my power to him… anyone and anything that opposed him could be eliminated quickly and cleanly."

"My, my, sensei, you sound quite sinister for the representative of all that is good. Ha ha!"

A man with dark, spiky hair sauntered into the throne room, laughing.

Glaring, Tsunade scolded, "Obito, don't you know not to intrude? Apologize, at once!"

"Maa, Tsunade-chan, don't worry about it! Obito is my beloved student, just as you are my beloved friend. It's fine. Now, Obito, what is it that you need?"

The man in question shoved his hands into his pockets and gritted his teeth. "I assume you know of my cousin."

"Of course, I know of all of them – however, I suppose I know which one you are referring to."

Obito sighed. "Yes, well, we've got a problem. He's after his brother."

"Ah, but the death of one human will not do us harm! Besides, wouldn't that make him another of your cousins? It would be nice to meet him, would it not?"

"Sensei, you don't understand! Do you not know of his guardian? It is Uzumaki Naruto… your son."

* * *

Sighing, Temari leaned back in her chair. "What are you going to do?" she whispered. "Wait till he dies of loneliness, kill him, or let him kill himself?"

"I'll figure something out. None of those things are options. It's my job to see to it that he lives a happy life. I guess I'll have to admit to Tsunade that I stole her book. She's not going to be happy, but she might be able to help."

"Naruto, be serious! You could be sent to Hell just for reading her book. Whether she likes it or not, she'll have to report you."

"Then I'll tell Sakura! She could pull some strings – pun unintended – and get Ino and Tenten to help her fix this."

"What are the chances that they'd side with you? Sakura maybe, but the other two? Who knows what they could weave into Sasuke's tapestry. They're the fates for God's sake!"

Naruto chuckled. "I think he prefers to be called by his name, Temari. Just call Him Minato!"

Temari rolled her eyes and scowled. She was about to scold Naruto for joking about something so serious, when a dark-haired man rushed into the room.

"Temari, I really need to… Naruto?!"

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**I would like to kill myself right now. School fucking sucks. Too bad it's mandatory. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: It occurred to me that I was writing this more for myself than for , so I think I might stop posting it.**

**That is all. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Warnings: OOC, language, unbeta'd.

My Guardian, My Angel

* * *

Silky, red hair cascaded down her back and to her knees. Her skin was a smooth, even tan that was marred only by three whisker-like scars on each cheek. Draped over her body were golden robes decorated with black swirls. She held a coy look in her sparkling orange eyes. "You requested my presence, master?"

"Kyuubi." Minato smiled weakly. "I'm being faced with quite a dilemma; your advice might do me good."

As Kyuubi glided over to where he stood, Minato turned his gaze back out the window of the palace's master bedroom. His world seemed peaceful, but he knew something that they did not. He knew that soon, things would need to change drastically to protect his kingdom, as well as his family.

"What is it, my love?"

Minato was a strong man – probably, in fact, the _strongest _man. However, he had a few weaknesses; one of which was those that he loved. And now that one of them was in danger….

"He's after Naruto."

The fox's eyes widened. "B-but – no! You can't possibly mean… him? The Leader of the Underworld?"

"No, not him. It is the true leader of the Underworld that seeks my son's head. The _Lord _of the Underworld; Uchiha Itachi, himself."

"But I don't understand!" Kyuubi whimpered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Why Naruto?"

"Of course, you know that Naruto's charge is Itachi's younger brother. There's no way he's targeted Naruto because of _me_. It's just… inconceivable. Only a select few are aware of our kinship, and they are all sworn to secrecy! Or, in one case, banished from the upper and lower kingdoms and doomed to silently wander around the middle world for eternity."

"Minato-sama, who exactly have you told?"

"Only Tsunade-chan, you, my three students, and Uchiha Madara know, don't worry!"

"Uchiha Madara? My lord, you must be jesting! How can you have trusted him with such delicate information? Have you gone mad?"

"He's gone, Kyuubi. He was my dear friend, but you know what happened; he soured. His soul rotted from the inside out. No one will ever hear from him again, for he was silenced and forced to remain in the middle world. He is of no further threat to us."

Kyuubi smiled. "I guess you're right, my king." Her gaze quickly transformed from a sweet glance into a seductive stare. "Is there anything else you… require, my lord?"

"Well, koibito, as long as you're here… we _are _in my bedroom…" The blond man grinned as he trailed off suggestively.

Kyuubi giggled and grabbed his collar, pulling him down to her height. "And, love, I know exactly what we can do that will keep your mind off of your troubles."

* * *

Lifeless gray eyes stared out from under the cover of the dark cloak. Sensing someone approaching, the figure quickly surveyed the area before sighing. "What is it now, Tobi?"

"Er, Leader-sama, sir, you requested my presence, didn't you?"

"Ah, yes. That's right, I did. I have a job for you."

"Yes, Leader-sama?"

"I don't care how you do it and I don't care who does it, but I want Kyuubi, His lover, killed. Do you understand?"

"Is that all, sir?"

"Yes, that is all. Now, be gone."

When dark hair disappeared from his sight, the hooded figure stood up and stalked slowly down a long, wide hallway approaching massive stone doors. Sighing, he pushed them open with little effort and cautiously entered the room. He bowed to his knees. "Itachi-sama, I've come bearing unfortunate news."

Furious red eyes pierced through the man's lowered head. "What is it, Pein?"

"Minato has caught wind of your plan."

"**WHAT**?!" His deep voice boomed across the room, shattering the quiet that once filled it.

"I'm sorry, Lord-sama, I do not know how it happened, I promise you!"

"How do you know this? Who told you?"

"It was Tobi, sir; our most trusted agent. He wouldn't lie to us, especially about something like this."

"Fine. Now go away! I need time to think things over. We need a new plan."

"Hai, Itachi-sama." Pein rose from his knees and exited as quickly as possible while trying to maintain his calm look. He didn't want to be around when the Lord released his wrath.

* * *

Removing his mask and cloak, Tobi placed his things on his bed. Startled, he whirled around when he heard a knock on his door. He stuffed his things into a closet before opening to door to reveal a tall woman dressed in silk.

"Obito, are you alright? I hadn't seen you yet today, and I was beginning to worry." She smiled warmly and he felt a part of himself die.

"It's fine, Kyuubi-sama. I was up late last night, so I slept in quite a bit." He mustered the most realistic grin he could and flashed it at the red-head.

"Well, that's good. Why don't you come to the kitchen? The chef will prepare breakfast for you."

To tell the truth, he'd woken up early and found his own breakfast. However, it was lunch time, so he was hungry anyway. "I'd love that, Kyuubi-sama. I will be over when I finish dressing."

Kyuubi nodded and exited the room, shutting the door behind her. The moment she was gone, Obito ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't do this," he muttered to himself. "I can't kill her, it's not worth it."

* * *

"You sick bastard, stay the fuck away from Itachi's brother!"

Blue eyes narrowed as he stormed into the throne room. His waist-length blond hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail with only a few strands hanging loose to cover his left eye.

A dark chuckle resonated throughout the room and Deidara gritted his teeth angrily. "Don't you mean _my _little brother, Deidara-chan?"

"You will **never **be him! You may have this whole kingdom fooled, but you know I can see right through you. If you lay one finger on Sasuke and his guardian, I _will _defeat you."

"Ha ha ha! I'd love to see you try."

"Or I could just tell

everyone who you are."

The mood suddenly shifted. The sadistic smile that once decorated the face of the dark-haired man quickly shifted into a threatening scowl. "I'll kill you."

A smirk. "You can't, remember?"

"I'll have someone do it for me."

"I'll kill them."

Red eyes widened and the man let out an animalistic roar. "Don't test me! I am the Lord of the Underworld, there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"You'll be surprised, then. I'll fix things; anything to save Sasuke and get Itachi back."

"You fool, I am Itachi now!"

"No you're not, Madara. You're not now, you never were, and you never will be."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wanted to get this up before new years. So it's rushed and all. **

**NOTE: I'm going to keep posting this only because I've got a couple of friends who want to continue reading, and I can't be bothered to email it out. **

**That's all.(: Ein gutes und gesegnetes neues Jahr! Happy New Year! Bonne année!**


End file.
